


You Bet Your Lucky Stars

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Exchange 2014, Kissing, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel kissed her on a Saturday. It was a dry warm kiss more like the touch of a sun beam than the kisses that Wendy was used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bet Your Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amazing_E_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_E_ko/gifts).



Mabel kissed her on a Saturday. It was a dry warm kiss more like the touch of a sun beam than the kisses that Wendy was used to. Boys always tried to see if they could fit their whole tongue in her mouth. Usually on the first kiss. They'd either figure out what to do after a bit or she would stop kissing them, and calling them, and in one case she had to threaten a dude with an ax. But that was a long time ago.

Maybe there was a competition to see who could be the worse? It probably had scores on spit, smell, and wandering hands. She'd graded Robbie a 4 and he'd been one of the higher marks, still nothing to write home about.

She was getting off track. Mabel kissed her with a smile. "For luck! Good luck, you know, Lady luck!" She said tilting her head. Her fingers twitched warm and welcoming where they were gripping Wendy's flannel shirt.

Mabel made to pull away, her arms flailing in a gesture that seemed too big for the moment. Swinging so wide as if trying to cover up the past few seconds and Wendy didn't even have to think about it. She leaned forward returning the soft press of lips tasting Mabel's waxy lip gloss again, it smell faintly of bananas and vanilla. This kiss was just as brief as the one before and yet when she pulled back Mabel twirled away from her letting out a victory yell and almost walked into a tree. "Yes!"

Wendy laughed, grabbing Mabel's hand and tugged her back on the path to keep her from a brush with brushes. Steadying her as they walked, Wendy felt her face break into a grin. "We're covered on the luck now. After all two ladies are better then one."

Mabel nodded like her head wasn't attached looking at her with stars in her eyes before she shook herself. "Cha ching! Grunkle Stan owes me cash!" She yelled throwing her hand in the air, the one that wasn't holding on to Wendy's hand.

Wendy frowned. "I thought you said you weren't effected by the rabbits?"

"Pbt, no. Not the rabbits, we made this bet before they... I mean, the luck! It's already working!" She said, tugging Wendy to follow her as she darted off the path again. This time avoiding the trees. "Anyway enough about that! We have to find Dipper and save him and junk!" She yelled her face bright red.

"And stuff!" Wendy agreed with a laugh, she was so happy the twins had returned to Gravity Falls for their spring break. Normally she'd never run into 6 foot tall rabbits that made everyone start gambling. Normal was so boring.

They held hands as they went deeper into the forest.

"Ahhh brambles, I'm stuck in brambles! They're in my hair!" They found out quickly that hand in hand wasn't the best way to get anywhere in the forest.

But it did gave Wendy an excuse to kiss Mabel a few more times, for luck.


End file.
